i'll do anything
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: saphirajade had everything she could want untill aro sent her to forks, the last thing she expected was to fall in love with a human! now she has to learn to control herself and how to be in love but with a war in the background can she keep allen safe?


**ok this is based more of a character i have on a board and a idea that i had with my friend Josh. Yes the same Josh who plays Jacob on the board. I am going to post it and if you guys like it i will keep adding to it. since my other fic i over 200 reviews i figured i might as well see if this idea is worth it. Now yes Bella and Edward are in it but for how much i dont know debating on that story i might do as well for them we'll see. rpgs are good insperation for Fanfics dont you think? i do ok SAPHIRA'S side of the fic along with ALLEN BAXTER. hopefully Josh will stand behind me on it and help as well? **

**Yes LEXI Samara Rose's story is tied in and of coruse Hollie Alessia and Skys are as well.. There is your main charies in this. Saphira Jade, Allen Baxter, Alessia Baxter, Skylar James, Samarah Rose and Ben Evans i might change his name later on in this... **

**i have one more idea i will post he first chapter on and you can review on so be on thel ook for that. sorry this is short just testing the idea if you like it review and i will add more.**

--

I sighed and looked down at the ground as my father spoke telling me i had to go to Forks to keep a eye on the Cullen family, make sure they were still behind us even if they hated us. My name well if you must know is Saphira Jade, i dont really remember my last name my mother says it is Mcandrews but she hates it because my father left us when my sister and i were Six years old, a year later i saw a man kill my mother well not kill her but turned her into a Vampire.

You see Aro who i call dad now saw my powers along with my sisters and wasnt going to let us go, so he turned our mother to keep us close and then became mates with our mom. On our Eighteenth birthday he changed us, that was over two hundred years ago. Now i had to go to Forks because a new threat to us was rising and we needed the Cullen family to help as well as anothter family i had not hurt of the Wells. I waited tell he was done and i got on the plane to go to forks.

I was rather happy to leave Volterra Italy because i have been very shelted my whole life never being able to go out with out a guard, yea there was gaurds going with me but one of which was my good friend Demetri and the other i didnt care much for but still. i had one person to count on so that was good enough for me. The plane ride there was rather boring and i was glad i had my mp3 player with me. I was glad when it finally landed and i could go explore. I left the gaurd and Demetri knew but he never stoped me, that is why i liked him he let me do what i wanted when i wanted.

I walked down towards the school and saw a Soccer game going on and i raised a eyebrow as one boy seemd to have caught my eye. I couldnt help but watch him and be drawn to him. Some thing about him just got to me. I felt hungry and i didnt like it. I walked away and bumped into a girl i looked at her and knew she was a vampire. I have seen her of course she was my friend she stayed with the volturi for two years. "Bee... who is that?" I said and looked at the boy.

"Allen Baxter... he is human though and dont bite him he is my friend." Bee said softly and shook her head at me.

"Allen..." I said sotly and nodded. He looked at us and i turned away how was i going to fight the feeling to just bite him. Just drain the blood i was drawn too for some reason.

"so Aro let you out of Volturi?" Bee said looking at me.

"Yes he did... i am sorry i have to go" I said and walked away before i jumped the kid and killed him in the middle of the game. I took off running as far as i could to the city getting there in a half a hour and finding someone i could just kill. I had to before i hurt the boy i had been drawn too. I the daughter to Aro since i was six years old, was drawn to a human boy in Forks who would have thought that? i knew that wouldnt go so well with my father. I took a deep breath and saw some Gang members chasing a girl and i shugged saving the girl's life by killing the gang members. I sat on top of a rooftop and sighed. Drawn to a human, what was it about him. I hoped he would hate me i needed him to so i could make it threw this because i had to start school tomorrow.

yes i had to go to school pose as a Senoir, not that i wanted to be a senior again i mean come on i am two hundred and eighteen years old how much school do i have to go threw? I sighed and went back to the house we had rented i wasnt sure how long we were going to be here. I sat on the couch in my room and sighed thinking about the boy. I prayed he wasnt near me at school or even went to school. Bee seemed to be protective over him and i just couldnt help but wonder about him i wanted to get to know him, the boy who reached me and his blood singing to me was driving me insane i wanted to bite him yet get to know him it was complicated and anoying me. god help me i thought as i put my headphones on my head and got lost in the music


End file.
